


a break into the hex

by jay_spacebi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, The Hex, lesbian monica rambeau, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: monica and jimmy break into the hex with the help of jane foster and carol danvers to save darcy (taken place after darcy is sucked in)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Kudos: 56





	a break into the hex

tw-homophobia, drinking, mentions of sex

a week.

a week since the cocky bastard known as hayward had left darcy to the means of the hex.

a week since monica had been able to calm her nerves.

a week.

"come on, we're doing this today!"

instantly, the captain was on her feet and out of the small van she and jimmy had been sleeping in.

outside were two relatively new friends-well, one of them anyway.

"alright there, lieutenant trouble?"

"i'm alright, carol."

in all truth, monica was far from 'alright'.

she hadn't slept a solid 8 hours in over a month, from finding out her mom died, to being thrown into the hell of the hex, and now.....darcy.

after all of it-she was so helpless for it.

unlike her mom-she wasn't there.

but this.......she's right there-right there.

but they needed carol's powers to shroud her and jimmy so they-not only, have full awareness of what they are doing, but will be able to bring darcy back out, with little to no cell alteration.

on top of that, a quick search through darcy's computer let them learn that she loved harry potter, is actually a pretty good chef-and lead them to contacting with a woman named jane foster.

now, jane handed monica a cup of coffee with a tired smile, she'd been up all night trying to help with the power harness, and monica knew how worried she was.

it matched her own.

"how did you and darcy meet, jane?"

the other sighed, "preschool. believe it or not. our friendship grew, and by highschool she was basically my little sister. she'd moved in as well...."

jimmy raised an eyebrow, "really?"

jane shrugged, causing curiosity to expand in monica's chest, "why did she have to move in?"

another shrug, "parents. my mom and dad were always more welcoming....one night it just....happened."

monica nodded, "i get parent issues."

a yell from the other side of the van, "FOR THE LAST TIME MONICA! IT DOES NOT COUNT!!!"

monica smile slightly, getting a rise out of the avenger, "it does. you high tailed it and left us."

"i was in love with your mother, do you really think i wanted to?"

"no, but ten year old me did."

"screw ten year old you."

monica rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from jimmy, "and then thor."

jane nodded, "and then thor. other stuff before it, but yes."

now monica was intrigued, she and jimmy had shared childhood storied, but darcy never did.

"are you allowed to tell?"

"oh yeah, she brings it up enough as is, telling you three would barley scrape the surface of the revenge i should be getting."

"well, we've got time-spill."

monica moved to sit next to jimmy with a smile, and jane started, "the main thing that happened before thor-when we went to collage....we both got really drunk at this party or something, i don't remember. either way, i woke up in her bed with a splitting headache-and her, mind you-and she hasn't let me forget it."

there was a pause.

"that was ten years ago."

that was the line that caused jimmy to fall over laughing, monica to put her hands to her head to steady herself as laughter threatened to bring her to her knees.

carol was leaning on the van door, "TEN YEARS?!"

while she cleared her head, a though did cross monica's mind, darcy had slept with a girl.

alright it-drunk as all hell, but....

stop it, your here to help her, nothing else.

"c'mon, kiddo."

"i'm not a kid."

"i'm never going to stop calling you that."

another eye roll as a vest was strapped to her and jimmy.

"ready, captain?"

"jimmy-you don't need to call me that. let's get our girl back."

before she could step into the large wall, monica quickly turned and hugged carol, "thank you."

then she grabbed jimmy's hand, and with her heart beating almost out of her chest, stepped into the hex.

they were let out in a time monica knew-the early 2000s.

dozens upon dozens of S.W.O.R.D agents didn't know either of them as they passed, wandering the streets in search for their friend.

monica was getting more and more anxious each second.

a random teenager comes wizzing past of a skateboard, and slams into jimmy, knocking them both to the ground.

"sorry, dude."

"watch it."

he smirks, "alright, old man."

monica scoffs, "listen, respect people older than you-just because you think your cool and shit, your not. your a teenager for gods sake. realize it."

with that, the two continue to make their way past the agents.

she sees one she knows, a man that took her blood when she first came out, and without hesitation, stepped over to him, "excuse me, sir-do you know where a woman with square glasses, plain beanie, and um-sketchers is?"

thank god darcy dressed like it was still 2012, her outfit wouldn't be insanely affected.

the man nodded with a grin, "the high, over there."

he points to a restaurant, and jimmy smiled, "thanks, come on-let's go."

monica is thankful wanda hasn't realized that their in here, granted-she is trying to save darcy first, others later, but still.

when they do get to the restaurant, they are seated rather quickly, and monica can't stop wringing her hands together.

it only takes five minutes for a waitress to come over, "what can i getcha?"

monica almost falls out of her seat.

"darce!"

the woman-no, darcy-it is darcy, same smile, same glasses, same beanie-same...everything!

she raises an eyebrow, "i don't know a darcy, my name's max."

jimmy slams his hand to his head, "are you sure? look-"

he explains as quickly as possible to her, while monica is practically on the edge of seat, waiting for darcy to recognize her.

'max' cocks her head to the side-and monica is forcing herself to focus and not think of of hot her friend is right now.

"can we talk outside?"

"i-"

"now, please?"

jimmy's watching the corner of the alley, and monica's pacing while a very confused 'max' is rubbing her head, "okay-what's going on? i've got to go back-it's my turn to pick music-"

"are you absolutely sure you don't know us?"

monica quickly grabs her friend shoulders and asks again, she can practically see the gears turning in darcy's head as she stumbles back slightly, pressing her hands to her head.

"monica?"

her voice is softer and calmer than monica's ever heard from darcy-so normally hyper and exited.

"y-yeah."

"HOLY SHIT!"

annndddddd-that's the darcy she knows.

before monica knows whats going on, darcy jumps her, wrapping her arms around the other's neck.

before monica knows what she's doing, she kisses darcy.

she knows gay marriage isn't legal.

she knows darcy has done something with jane once.

she knows she loves darcy.

other than that, monica knows nothing.

that is, until she's being kissed back with equal passion.

it's bliss for a few seconds, butterflies and fireworks shooting in monica, until a loud cheer startles her so much that she falls.

"oh shit-"

"FINALLY! FINALLY!! GOD, YES!"

darcy whistles, "calm your tits, jimmy."

"no can do. those left a long time ago."

monica's still half in shock that she was not shoved back, but there is little time as jimmy quickly hugs darcy, and hauls monica to her feet, "okay-let's get out of here, then find a house, and you guys can go be gay."

"jimmy. you have a boyfriend."

"......touche."

when they do reach the end, a small blue door like shape is waiting, monica braces herself, and steps through.

she knows it worked, when a loud yell is heard, and then a thud-bodies hitting ground.

for a second she thinks someone was shot, and then she hears jane's laugher,

"oh you asshole. you assholeeeee.......darcyyyyyy! darcy!"

"yes, hi, i'm alive-also yeah-I NEED MY RIBS JANE!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE AND LET ME GET A CALL FROM A RANDOM PERSON!"

"oh please, you hit thor with a car!"

monica's eye widen at that, "i'm sorry-i think you forgot to say that."

jane stands, blushing as does darcy, "well-darcy tazed him."

"that i did." darcy smiled and monica blushed again, not even concerned by the fact that someone had been insane enough to give darcy lewis a freaking tazer.

time skip-one week, monica's childhood home.

as glad as monica was that they'd all been given a bit of time off, she was still conflicted about going home.

she stood in the kitchen, trying not to wake her sleeping friends-and girlfriend, silently drinking hot chocolate.

"you know, that's not coffee."

monica's head whips around to a clearly exhausted darcy, but still managing a smile, "did i wake you?"

"no, nightmares. it's fine."

monica raises an eyebrow, putting down her drink, "doesn't sound like nothing."

she gently kissed the shorter girl, who smiled, "boring old shit-homophobic parents, getting kicked out, you know-why i hate christmas."

monica freezes, "i-....what? who do i need to kill-"

"no one, i think-i mean, this guy at target-"

"darcy."

"it's nothing, monica, really. i'm okay now."

monica was still skeptical, but she put her arms around darcy again, "you know i love you, right?"

"i love you too. just don't kill anyone else, i don't want to have to deal with your sorry ass in jail."


End file.
